Can't Blame It On The Coffee, Can't Blame It In The Memories
by Percabeth619
Summary: Austin can't blame his feelings on the coffee. And Ally can't blame hers on the memories. How will these musically talented teens work this out? I found it hard to write this summary (usually they're a breeze for me) so just give it a shot! Yes, I realize this summary sucks Easter eggs.
1. When You Don't Love Her Back

**Just something that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it, this is not a one-shot nor is it a collection of one-shots (if you're looking for that then check out 100 Auslly Moments) this is the story of how Austin & Ally get together. I read a story with this day-to-day format, and I liked it. **

**Also, dedicated to Twitter, and the R5 Family. Without Twitter, I wouldn't be inspired to write all these funny (at least I hope they're funny) conversations. So I dedicate this to Allys_Goose, HaHaItsAustin, sabrina_zeldin, and the ever so wonderful R5 Family because you, and many more, inspire me. **

**Thanks for reading my terribly long authors note, that shows how much you love me, haha. **

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna do this one time and one time only, I don't own any characters you recognize (i.e. Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish, Kira, Elliot, etc.).**

December 31st, 2012

2012 had been a good year for Austin Moon. With the help of the faithful Team Austin members, he'd made it pretty big in the music business.

The reason he wasn't looking forward to 2013 was because it started off with January. He never liked January, he liked every other month, except January. He never understood why, after all, his mother's own birthday was in January, but he absolutley hated the month itself. Maybe after January was over his feelings for it would change.

January 1st, 2013

Austin groaned and stuffed his pillow over his head. His mother was at his bedroom door. Again. He loved her, but sometimes the woman couldn't take a hint. Although she had the right to be worried. He knew it wasn't like him to lock himself in his room all day. It's just that... he wasn't in a very good mood, not the way to start the new year.

Because, at 12:01 am, techincally the start of 2013, Kira called him and told him she loved him. Austin froze, quickly grabbed a piece of paper, and crumpled it loudly by the phone.

"Sorry, Kira, can't hear you!" And then he'd hung up.

_Yes, Austin, not obvious and overused at all. _He'd thought bitterly before wiggling back into his mess of blankets and pillows.

Five Hours and 59 Minutes after Kira called, Ally called.

"Hello?" Austin had asked sadly. Her voice sounded excited when she answered, "The Earth has just completed it's full 365 day cycle! Woo!"

"What? Ally? The new year was six hours ago. How far back are your clocks?" He laughed.

"Well, actually, the earth takes 365 days, and one fourth of a day to complete a full cycle, one fourth of the day is six hours. That's why we have leap years every four years, the six hours adds up to create another twenty four hours," she explained.

"Well, thank you for that little fun fact," Austin mumbled sarcastically. Ally did this pretty often, spat out random facts at random times. He, Dez, and Trish had begun calling them 'Ally Dawson's Not so Fun Facts', but Ally just called him 'Ally-D's Facts o' Fun'.

He just hoped the second day of January would go better than the first.

January 2nd, 2013

On the second day of the new year, Austin decided to pull himself from his abyss of depression and meet Ally at Champy's, after all, she _did _want to work on the new song, and maybe he could squeeze some advice out of her too.

So, after they'd finished the bridge and the outro (the chorus was a work in progress), Austin eased his way into the topic of Kira, and love. And Ally started jumping to conclusions.

"Do you love Kira?! Austin you're only 16, there's plenty of time for love, I mean, don't rush into anything-!" Ally had begun rambling and Austin had zoned out. After she finished talking, she snapped Austin out of his trance. Then he had told her that Kira may never have a special place in his heart, that he really liked her, but didn't love her.

"Actually," by the tone in her voice, Austin could tell he was in for another one of 'Ally-D's Facts o' Fun', which were never really that fun, "Love has nothing to do with the heart, it's all a series of chemical reactions that take place inside the brain."

Yeah, Austin was right, that fact wasn't fun.

Maybe the third day would be a charm?

January 3rd, 2013

So January had started off pretty sour for Austin, Kira had told him she loved him. Austin didn't love her. Of course, Austin being, well, Austin, he wasn't going to tell her that. So in the meantime, he'd decided to just avoid her. Yeah, maybe that would help.

Trish was right, it's never a good idea to date your boss's daughter.

Austin picked up his phone and scrolled through his starred contacts, Dez was right under 'dad'. After tapping the ginger's name, he put the phone to his ear and waited. Dez never answered, and Austin went to voicemail, however he didn't feel like leaving a message, so he hung up.

Alright, the third day hadn't been the charm. Maybe fourth?

January 4th, 2013

On the fourth day of January, Ally called again. She didn't call to discuss the song, and she didn't even ask Austin to help with Sonic Boom. Eventually, Ally got the hint that he was upset, so she called Dez and Trish and the trio arrived at the blonde's front door with snacks and movies.

However, Austin wasn't in the mood. So he sat through the first movie, zoning in and out of reality, and finally excused himself and sulked over into the kitchen. Of course, Ally followed, which made Dez curious and he followed her, which made Trish avoid the kitchen and continue watching the movie.

Somehow, they found themselves talking about Kira again.

"So, did you guys kiss at midnight?" Ally had asked. Austin shook his head, "Nah, we weren't even together on new years, I was here," Austin shrugged.

"Well, I wish I had a boyfriend to kiss at midnight," Ally had mumbled sadly. Dez piped up, "There's always me," he smiled at her. Then he and Ally realized what they had said and shuddered.

Austin groaned, would the fifth day be his charm?

January 5th, 2013

The fifth day was when the A&A gang saw the poster for the winter carnival. They had been walking towards Sonic Boom, Austin was still avoiding Kira, Ally had to work, Trish was looking for new jobs, and Dez was eating a cookie he'd bought from Mini's. That didn't take long.

"Oh a carnival!" Ally had shouted, she'd been the one to spot the poster. Then Trish had piped up excitedly, "Do you think they're hiring?!" Then of course, Dez had to get his say in, "Do they sell cotton candy?!" Of course, his friends weren't phazed by his odd behavior, odd is normal for Dez.

Everyone turned to Austin, "Aren't you excited?" Trish had asked. Truthfully, Austin wasn't very excited. Phil's Fun Town was where he met Kira, and he hadn't really enjoyed carnivals ever since. Kira made Austin feel... not good. Maybe if she were more like Ally then- woah, wait, what? Where did that come from? Okay, no more thinking about Ally.

**Yay, chapter one! The chapters are just going to be a week long, depending on how long the days are. I might do more, but the minimum will usually be a week. I also might mention fanfiction in here, so if theres any stories you'd like me to mention lemme know!**

**Review for me?**


	2. I Swear It's Just The Coffee

**I hope you guys just enjoy this. =]**

January 6th, 2013

The sixth of January began interestingly enough. Austin had awaken from what he'd considered a nightmare. It had been a good dream, but that was bad. It was bad that it was a good dream. If that makes any sense.

So, the dream had been about Ally. And Austin. It was about Ally and Austin, but Kira wasn't in it.

The problem with the dream was that Austin had kissed Ally. When the dream/nightmare had begun, Austin thought that he and Ally were just hanging out. But then apparently dream Austin and dream Ally were dating, if they weren't then they were friends with benefits.

After waking up, Austin spent the rest of the day sulking and ignoring phone calls from everyone.

By the end of the day, he had 27 voice mails. Over half of them from Ally.

January 7th, 2013

January seventh was the day that Austin and his friends decided to go to the carnival on the upcoming Saturday, which would be the 12th. Austin managed to muster a halfhearted  
"Whoop" of excitment. Trish and Dez fell for it, but judging by the look she gave him, Ally didn't.

January 8th, 2013

January eighth was the day that classes at Marino High School resumed.

Throughout the entire day, Ally continued to ask the same question: "Why didn't they just start school again on Monday? It would've been so much smarter." It seemed that she was the only teenager in the school who wasn't grateful for the extra day of winter break.

January 9th, 2013

Today was the first day Austin debated on breaking up with Kira, though he wasn't sure why. He liked her. Alot. But she was no Ally. Ally was an angel, a perfect, beautiful, and talented angel.

Ugh, Austin really needed to stop drinking coffee in the mornings, it was messing with his head.

January 10th, 2013

The tenth was when Austin faked being sick, so his mom would let him stay home from school. It was also the day that Austin broke his own heart. How? You may ask.

Upon finding out Austin was sick (or so she thought) none other than Ally Dawson was knocking on the front door of the Moon household. Mike and Mimi Moon being busy at the Matress Kingdom, left Austin alone.

His excuse for asking her to leave (though he so desperatly wanted her to stay) was that he didn't want to get her sick, so she should just go home.

He wanted her to stay with him, he wanted it more than anything. He just wanted to hold her close, and feel the warmth of her body, and have her hand fit perfectly in his, just like it had when they went bungee jumping.

He wanted her to be his.

Darn this coffee.

January 11th, 2013

Today Austin tried to carry on with the 'being sick' gag, but Mimi didn't fall for it the second time. She handed him his lunch money, and sent him off to school.

He didn't want to go to school today, he didn't want to face Ally. He couldn't look her in the eyes, especially when he kept having these thoughts about her. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't stop thinking about her latley.

Austin was just glad it was Friday.

January 12th, 2013

On the 12th of January, Austin had wished he didn't agree to go the carnival. An entire day with Ally. Maybe he could eat a chilli dog and go on a rollar coaster, and throw up. That would be his excuse to go home.

Too bad it didn't work out like that.

It was Trish's fault, if you really look at it. It was all her fault that he was in love with Ally.

If Trish hadn't made them all get on the ferris wheel. If Trish hadn't decided to sit by Dez. It was all Trish's fault. Alright, maybe it wasn't ALL Trish's fault, but if it weren't for her then Austin wouldn't be squished against Ally in this rocking seat of doom at the top of the wheel of terror and pain.

Of course, the stupid ferris wheel had to stop, it just HAD to stop when Austin and Ally were at the top. And of course, Austin's mind chose now to develop a sudden fear of heights. Or maybe it was because the stupid seat wouldn't stop rocking back and forth and he could smell Ally's hair. But it smelled so good.

Yeah, he really needed to lay off the coffee.

**Ahhh, chapter 2 already. This is going by fast, huh? Haha, I'm pumped because I just ordered some R5 merch!**


	3. When The Days Of The Week Hate You

**Yay! Chapter 3! AND Ross got his blimp at the KCAs! And to be honest I have most of this story written however I'm too lazy to get online because it's such a hassle to connect to the internet with my laptop you don't even know ugh.**

January 13th, 2013

13 was never Austin's favorite number. He was pretty superstitious sometimes. Austin liked the number 5. It was a good number. There was Maroon 5. They made good music, and had a 5 in their name. Then there was some band that Ally liked, of course Austin remembered the name: R5.

That songwriter was just in love with Ross Lynch. But Austin never did figure out what she saw in the guy. From Austin's point of view, Ross wasn't even that hot. But no, Ally thought he was adorable and sweet and perfect and he had such a nice voice. Austin didn't think so.

He remembered the time Ally had a nervous breakdown because she got called a 'Rossian' on Tweeter and she was afraid everyone would think it was true and then they entire "R5 Family" (whatever THAT was) would hate her. That was the day Austin helped her prove she loved Ross' brothers, sister, and family friend just as much as she loved him.

And wow, Ally sure did love them alright.

Now, all he could do was hope R5 didn't come anywhere near Sonic Boom. Or Ally.

January 14th, 2013

It had been two weeks since Kira dropped the 'l' bomb. Austin had nearly forgotten about it.

That is, until Kira approached him at school.

At first, he thought she'd be angry, but she wasn't. All she said was that he needed to figure out what he wanted, and then to give her a call. Then she flashed a friendly smile and walked away.

January 15th, 2013

Austin nearly cried when he noticed it was only Tuesday. To him, it seemed this week couldn't go by any slower.

At lunch he had tried to scoot around his friends' table. Dez made sure that didn't happen.

"AUSTIN!" He'd shouted loudly. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to him. So he closed his eyes and ignored their stares. Of course, he couldn't have a good day, no, fate would never let that happened.

Austin's question of the day?

When did that banana peel appear under his feet?

January 16th, 2013

Only Wednesday. It was only Wednesday. Did father time develop some sort of hatred towards Austin? Because this week was just going by slower and slower.

Ally wasn't in school today. Which left Austin worrying constantly about her. He couldn't recall how many times he'd asked Trish where her best friend was. Which also meant that he couldn't recall how many times Trish had told him that "FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T KNOW SO STOP ASKING!"

Today went by slowest.

January 17th, 2013

On the seventeenth, Ally returned. Happy and normal. Turns out, she just had a dentist appointment. And of course, Trish being Trish, had to tell Ally how many times Austin asked about her.

The seventeenth was the day Austin became sure he'd be stuck in the friendzone forever. After finding out how worried Austin was about her, Ally proceeded to say, "Aw, he's like the brother I always wanted."

Austin began to think that this day went by slower than the previous.

January 18th, 2013

After realizing it was Friday, Austin nearly cheered with joy. But he didn't, because he thought Mr. Beaumont, his homeroom teacher, would probably find that quite odd.

Today, Ally pulled him aside and asked why he'd been so down recently. It was all Austin could do not to just kiss her. He was pretty sure he made that obvious by staring at her lips the entire time and not realizing she'd asked him a question.

Now Austin was begining to think that the days of the week were competing to see who tortured him more.

January 19th, 2013

Today was the day Austin realized there were only 12 days of the cursed January left. He wasn't sure he could've been more grateful. Now he was sure his bad luck would stop after January ended. Of course it would. Why wouldn't it? The popstar had come to the conclusion that January hated him as much as he hated it.

He also realized he'd have to start present shopping for his mom. Her birthday was in 12 days, the last day of January.

**Alright you pretty little people, I'll be honest. I thought this story would get a bigger response than it has.**

**Oh and have you guys seen Partners & Parachutes? The ending killed me. Haha. **


	4. Bro, Ally Doesn't Love You Like That

**I reread that last chapter and noticed an error or two, sheesh you forget to proof read one time and that's when you type "they" instead of "the"! Well my pretty little friends, I proofread this one, so there should be no errors. And if there are, I just might scream. =D**

January 20th, 2013

Today, Austin had a chat with Dez, and told him about his feelings for Ally.

Dez didn't seem surprised. But you should've seen Trish when she came out from behind the door of the practice room. Now Austin could just hope that neither of them spilled the beans to Ally.

January 21st, 2013

Today was the day Ally told Austin she loved him. But don't jump to conclusions (conclusion jumping is the reason Austin had an enormous bruise on his knee, when he literally jumped for joy and tripped over a table). Austin was just glad it was Dez who delivered the news, and not Ally herself.

It happened in the mall food court. Austin was staring at Ally while she raced around Sonic Boom with that friendly smile on her face. The popstar didn't even notice his best friend slide into a chair beside him.

"Austin," Dez poked him. Austin flinched and looked at him, "Where'd you come from?" Dez smiled, like he was happy to answer, "Well, my mom says the stork brought me, but I heard that-"

"Nevermind," Austin inturrupted, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Trish told Ally you loved her," Dez sighed, shaking his head. "What?!" Austin shouted.

"Well, yeah, but don't freak out," Dez held his hands out to calm his best friend, "She said she loved you too."

"What?!" Austin could've fainted right there, but instead he settled for jumping out of his chair and tripping over the table legs, and smashing his knee onto the floor. "Hang on!" Dez screamed, helping Austin off the tiled floor, "She meant it in a brotherly way, she thought that's what Trish meant."

"Oh..." Austin sighed. He couldn't understand why Dez felt the need to tell him that the girl he loved would never love him in the same way.

January 22nd, 2013

Only 9 more days, and then this whole stupid month would be over. 9 days until his mom's birthday.

But wait, what if February wasn't exactly his month either?

Valentines Day was in February.

Ally's birthday was in February.

Ally's birthday! Yes! Austin could do something special for Ally's birthday! The question is: what?

January 23rd, 2013

After spending all of yesterday marching around school, trying to figure out what to do for Ally's birthday, Austin officially had nothing.

Ally was such a special girl, and she deserved SO much and got so little in return. What could Austin do to repay her for everything she's done for him?

What does Ally love most?

Music? Love? Pickles? Her book? Arts and crafts? Learning? Geometry?

Maybe Austin could combine all those things. If he could combine them, it would be like the ultimate Ally Dawson theme party. But how do you combine so many topics that have so little in common?

January 24th, 2013

Austin was glad it was Thursday. But he wasn't as excited for Mid-Terms next week. He'd learned that their chemistry mid term would be with their partners. And just take a wild guess on who Austin's partner was?

If you said Ally, you're correct.

There's no way Austin could focus an entire hour and a half with Ally and her sweet scent right beside him. No way, no way on earth.

But, unless he wanted to fail Chemistry, he would have to find a way.

January 25th, 2013

Ah, Friday at last. Today, Austin and Ally worked on the new song after school. They still had nothing for the chorus though.

Austin also had nothing for Ally's birthday party. He knew it had to be special, but he had no clue how to make it special.

This was so frustrating.

January 26th, 2013

Finally it was Saturday, and Austin was free to think about Ally all weekend.

Maybe, at the party, they could play alot of music. Have heart decorations around the room? And serve pickles? And they could give out replicas of Ally's book as party favors! And as a party game they could do arts and crafts and learn about geometry! It seemed like the wierdest party ever, but Austin knew she would like it.

**Ahahaha, I wish I knew someone like Austin. Then again don't we all?**

**Hey, if you know someone with qualities similar to Austin, why don't you tell me about 'em? I'd LOVE to know if there are actually guys like him out there in the world.**


	5. MidTerms With Perfect Partners Isn't Fun

**Yippee! Chapter five! It's a shame this isn't chapter three, that WOULD'VE rhymed. But noooo, stupid five, why can't your rhyme with yippee? Oh the struggle.**

January 27th, 2013

Sunday again. That meant tomorrow was Monday. And then Tuesday, mid terms began. Maybe Austin could just move to Canada, and change his name. Or he could move to Alaska, speaking of Alaska... did you know that only 11 people have ever been BORN in Alaska? Interesting, right? Not really, Austin knew he'd been hanging out with Ally too much. But now he was actually starting to remember "Ally-D's facts o' fun", that was never a good sign.

Maybe he should hang out with Dez today.

January 28th, 2013 **(A/N: Happy Birthday Calum! Haha.)**

Today was officially the worst day of the month.

First, he woke up late. Second, it was pouring rain. Third, he missed the bus and had to run to school. Fourth, he got to school so late that the doors were locked and he had to stand outside for 7 minutes until the secretary noticed he was there. Fifth, they wouldn't let him go to class in his soaking wet clothes, so they made him change into some old gym clothes.

And sixth, the worst part of the day happened between second and third period. In the north hallway. Right by Mrs. Norberry's history classroom.

It was Ally.

And Elliot.

And apparently Elliot had decided that he wanted to be more than friends after all. Ally apparently agreed.

Because now they were standing there, by the lockers, with his arm around her shoulders and head nestled up to his side, chatting with Aubrey and Heather.

Today was the day Austin went home early, because he claimed he had a stomach ache. But his stomach didn't hurt, his heart did.

And it was the kind of hurt that Pepto Bismol couldn't fix, and believe me, his mom tried.

January 29th, 2013

Today, Austin still felt awful. But, because of mid terms, his mother made him go to school, and she promise she'd make it up to him.

Today, Austin sat beside Ally in the chemistry lab for 93 minutes. He couldn't decide if it was just him, but it seemed that she smelled especially perfect today.

After school, his mom made him heart shaped pancakes and let him watch horror movies all day. Then she got worried when that didn't make him feel better.

Austin now has a doctor's apointment for tomorrow after school.

January 30th, 2013

Austin took his math and his American Culture mid terms today. He was pretty sure he did well with the American Culture, but according to him, if he passed his math mid term with a "C" then he swore he'd eat his own shoe.

He also had his doctor's apointment, turns out, there is nothing physically wrong with him.

Too bad they didn't have doctors for broken hearts.

January 31st, 2013

Today was Thursday, and the day Austin realized his mothers birthday was upon them and he didn't have a present for her yet.

So, today he took his literature and his health mid terms and headed straight for the mall, but he was careful to avoid Sonic Boom.

His mom loved the necklace he'd bought her, though he couldn't even remember what it looked like. But hey, at least he didn't get her a toilet seat warmer like last year.

February 1st, 2013

One week ago, Austin would've been happy that February was finally here. Now, he couldn't care less if he'd worn matching shoes to school. His only words (or should I say letters) for today: T.G.I.F.

February 2nd, 2013

Austin sulked around the house all day. Although Dez did show up around noon, trying to cheer him up.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

**Awwww poor Austin. I liked Elliot, he was cool (and for my international friends who possibly haven't seen Campers & Complications yet, Elliot was Ally's camp friend) but Auslly all the way! Haha, have a great day (or night). Because it's 10:30 while I write this, I mean I wrote the chapter a while ago, but I'm just now writing the authors note. Okay you know whatever, I'm rambling. Alright, peace out lovlies!**


	6. When You Realize It's Not The Coffee

**Ugh these are short chapters! I'm sorry! I hope it's worth it though. =D**

**This is personally my favorite chapter.**

February 3rd, 2013

Today, Trish called. She'd asked if he and Kira wanted to meet her, her new boyfriend Rico, and Ally and Elliot at Champy's for another trivia night.

Austin tried to decline, but Trish said it was no longer an option, and that trivia night started at 6 so she'd see him then.

Austin decided that he wasn't ready to face Kira, so he called Dez.

Now the two of them are sitting at a table beside Trish and Rico, and Ally and Elliot are happily flirting right behind them. A blonde, with long straight hair and bangs, stepped onto the stage. She was wearing her black and white striped shirt over a pink tutu and black boots.

The first question was about a song by Maroon 5. Go figure. Austin got it right of course, along with Ally and Trish. Elliot got it wrong, of course, along with Rico and Dez. Rico had the right idea, but the wrong song. Dez said something about french toast, and Elliot had no idea.

Somehow, Austin managed to pull out a win, only beating Ally by one point, and that was because a question about Zaliens had come up.

February 4th, 2013

Today, in health class, Ally partnered up with him, to try and figure out why he'd been so distant latley.

His excuse was that he had just been under the weather for the past few days. She didn't seem so sure, but they didn't have time to discuss his social issues, they had an interview to complete.

The interview was supposed to help them get to know eachother better, but they could basically fill out all the answers without asking any questions.

Today, Austin realized Ally's birthday was in only nine days.

February 5th, 2013

Austin hoped today would be good. Because it was the 5th and 5 was his favorite number.

No, he was going to make this day be good. Forget fate, and forget the universe. These past few weeks had gone horribly wrong for him, and he wasn't about to let it happen again.

Today was officially Austin Day in his calendar.

Austin Day started when he hopped over the fence behind Marino High School, from the woods he could just barely hear the bell for homeroom ringing.

He forced it out of his mind and made his way further from the school. Mr. Beaumont would be taking attendance right now.

He forced that out of his mind too. He didn't want to think about MHS. Or Mr. Beaumont, or homeroom, or that hot girl who sat beside him in homeroom. He didn't want to think about the morning announcements, or Dez or Trish. He didn't even want to think about Ally, because thinking about her hurt too much.

He especially didn't want to think about Elliot.

Elliot. Who stole Ally right out from under his nose. Elliot, who gets to wrap his arm around Ally's waist, when really, it should be Austin. Elliot, who gets to kiss Ally's perfect lips everyday. Elliot, who gets to take Ally out on dates. Elliot, who gets to hold Ally when she cries. Elliot, who gets to play with her beautiful hair, and hold her small hands in his own.

Elliot, who gets to call Ally Dawson his girlfriend.

Austin would give anything to be in Elliot's place.

February 6th, 2013

Today is the day Ally comes running up to him, looking ready to kill him, but worried.

"Where were you yesterday? I could've sworn I saw you on the bus!" Ally had screamed. Austin's logical response was to shrug. "I was worried about you," She mumbles, then she wraps her small arms around his neck and hugs him. He hugs her back, taking in her scent. He doesn't want to let her go, but the bell for homeroom is ringing now and they have to part ways.

"I'll see you in chemistry," Ally smiles at him and touches his forearm, "Please don't worry me like that," and then she jogs down the south hallway and into the classroom of Mrs. Marshall.

Maybe 6 should be Austin's favorite number.

February 7th, 2013

Thankfully it's Thursday. Now all Austin has to do is suffer through one more day of Alliot or Elly or whatever they're calling themselves, and then he gets to go home and sulk for two days.

Austin is drowning in his own sadness when Dez approachs him in study hall. "Hey, man check out my shirt," whispers the red head to the blonde. Austin looks at his best friend, ready to see what sort of mythical creature shirt Dez has now.

Too bad it isn't a mythical creature. It's the creature that haunts Austin's thoughts.

Dez's shirt says "TEAM AUSLLY" in huge neon yellow letters across the front.

"Dez!" Austin whispers loudly, "Put that away, someone'll see it!" Dez just rolls his eyes, "Yeah, like they'll know that Auslly means Austin and Ally," says Dez quite loudly for Austin's taste. "DEZ!" Austin shouts again.

"What?" Dez asks innocently.

Austin just wished it had been a mythical creature.

February 8th, 2013

Today it's raining again. Today is the day Austin's wants to ditch class again, but he doesn't. Because even though it's going to kill him inside, he just wants to sit by Ally in chemistry. He just wants to be able to call her his, even if it is for only an hour, even if she's only his chemistry partner.

But he wants to call her his girlfriend. He wants it so bad.

He wants it so bad that he can't even blame these feelings on coffee anymore.

February 9th, 2013

Today, Austin starts planning Ally's birthday party. He goes out and buys some leather books just like hers, then he spends the rest of the night decorating them so they look like hers.

He'd go to the ends of the earth for her, he knows he loves her. He just wishes that she knew.

**I wrote this and while proofreading I almost cried. Okay I'm making myself mad because Auslly isn't happening in this story yet so I'm gonna go before I throw a spoiler out there. Love ya!**

**~Lizzy**


	7. Ally's Perfect Birthday Party

**Aha, this is one of the longer chapters, which is pretty pathetic considering it hardly has 1,000 words. Once again, my apologies.**

**BTW there are cameos in this one... I think you'll enjoy!**

February 10th, 2013

Today is when he goes to buy the decorations and decide what kind of arts and crafts they'll be doing.

Maybe something like making a bird feeder, or weaving a basket, because we all know how much Ally and Elliot love basket weaving.

No matter how much it kills him, this is Ally's birthday, and if she wants to weave baskets with Elliot then she can go ahead. As long as she's happy.

February 11th, 2013

Two days until Ally's birthday. Three days until Valentines day.

Valentines day hadn't crossed his mind recently, he was too busy planning the perfect party for Ally, even if her date is going to be Elliot.

Then suddenly Austin has the perfect idea, he knows exactly how to make her party perfect.

February 12th, 2013

February 12th. Tomorrow is Ally's birthday. Tomorrow is the day that Ally Dawson turns 17.

Austin tries not to think about Alliot or Elly or whatever, instead he contacts the people that are going to make Ally's birthday perfect.

February 13th, 2013

Today, Austin is pretty much ready to kill Elliot. I'm guessing you'd like to know why.

It's all because Ally arrived to chemistry fourteen seconds late and her eyes were sparkling with the unfallen tears that she was trying so hard to keep in.

Austin feels bad about hoping that she and Elliot had broken up. But then he doesn't have to, because they didn't.

Ally's nearly crying because Elliot didn't know today was her birthday and then wouldn't believe her when she said it was. He then accused her of "just looking for attention" and left. But no, unfortunatly they were still Alliot or Elly or WHATEVER.

Any true boyfriend would know that Ally hates attention, so she wouldn't purposely go looking for it. This just proved that Austin should be in Elliots place.

Austin's glad when Ally finally shows up at Sonic Boom, he, and the rest of the guests to her party, have been hiding for at least ten minutes, because no one trusted Dez as the lookout.

She and Elliot apparently had made up, because they were headed for Sonic Boom, hand in hand.

When she unlocks and opens the front door, everyone jumps up and screams surprise. And suddenly Austin's not in a party mood, because everyone's screaming startles Ally, and she stumbles back. And then Elliot wraps his arms around her.

Elliot is the reason that Austin is dieing inside.

Ally tries to go up to the practice room to put her purse and her coat away, but Austin can't let her do that. Because _they're _up there and if she sees them then everything will be ruined. He can't let anything be ruined.

Finally, after arts and crafts, and after the geometry teacher from school teaches a lesson on angles, Austin gives the signal.

"YES ALLY, THIS HAS BEEN A GREAT PARTY," Austin shouts loudly in the direction of the practice room. Then the five of them came bounding out of the pratice room.

"We're R5, and we'd like to wish a happy birthday to Ally Dawson! You're friend Austin must care a whole lot about you!" Ross smiled at her.

They played Say You'll Stay and Loud, and Ally happily sang the lyrics right along with them.

After their performance, they came down and mingled with the party-goers.

Austin really liked Riker, and Ellington was hilarious. Rydel was probably one of the sweetest people he'd ever met. Rocky was just this big loveable goof. Ross... well Ally spent most of the party drooling over him. Riker, Rocky, Rydel, and Ross' younger brother Ryland was surprisingly really mature, especially for his age.

At the end of the night, Ally was pretty bummed that Elliot wouldn't dance with her, because he claimed he couldn't, but obviously he didn't know that Ally couldn't dance either.

Ally stayed behind to clean up after her own party, and Dez was sitting at the paino playing a tune. Austin got a brilliant and adorable idea. Something that would hopefully make Ally forget all about Elliot.

"Hey, Ally, so, you never got your dance, huh?" Austin subtly attempted to ease his way into the conversation. Ally shook her head, "Elliot can't dance, so it's no big deal."

Austin reached his hand out, Ally gave him an odd look, "Dance with me?"

Ally smiled, "Yeah," she took his hand, and glanced to Dez.

"I got'cha," he played a slow, romantic tune, and the partners danced.

February 14th, 2013

Today was valentines day. And Austin was ready, flowers and choclates in hand, to ask Ally to be his valentine.

Too bad he never got the chance.

There were Ally and Elliot, hand in hand and talking to Trish.

Austin ditched class again today.

February 15th, 2013

Friday again, thankfully. After having his heart ripped out and stomped on, unknowingly by Ally, Austin wasn't in a socializing mood.

He just wished she knew how he felt, that would make this so much easier

February 16th, 2013

Ally sighed. She, Trish, and Dez had been hanging out. They'd called, texted, and emailed Austin multiple times inviting him. But Ally couldn't help but worry.

Elliot wasn't making getting over him much easier.

**OH SNAP! We've switched to Ally's point of view for a while and may I say, damn you Elliot.**


	8. Not The Prince To My Cinderella

**Agh, this is pretty short. Wow, I sure have been apologizing for that alot lately huh? **

**Oh and the whole "what if you find your prince charming but you're not his cinderella" quote was kinda my motto for this chapter. Haha, enjoy! **

February 17th, 2013

Today was the day Ally's heart shattered. Austin was heading towards the store. With Kira. And they were holding hands.

Now she was just glad she hadn't broken up with Elliot yet, because she had been planning on it.

February 18th, 2013

It was killing her. Seeing them together. And they were so... happy.

Boy, did Ally wish Elliot would shut up about basket weaving.

February 19th, 2013

"Trish?" Ally asked, sitting beside her best friend on one of the benches at the front of the store. "Sup?" Trish looked up. Ally sighed, "What if you find your prince charming..."

"That's great!" Trish inturrupted.

"No, you didn't let me finish," Ally groaned, "What if you find your prince charming but... you're not his Cinderella?"

"Oh... that's not great," Trish shook her head.

February 20th, 2013

Today, Ally told Trish about her crush on Austin. Trish wasn't shocked, but she was tempted to tell her that Austin felt the same way, but she decided it would be best for him to tell her when he was ready.

February 21st, 2013

If you could die from heartbreak **(A/N: Which you CAN) **then Ally was sure she should be dead by now. Every couple at the mall, every couple in a movie. It was just Austin and Kira. Mocking her. Laughing at her. Reminding her that Austin would never feel the same way.

Why was love so hard?

February 22nd, 2013

Friday again, finally. Ally couldn't take much more of this. Austin and Kira, everywhere she went. In the halls. At lunch. Finally, chemistry rolled along.

They worked in an awkward silence. When they were silent around eachother in the past, it was never awkward. It was always just quiet, and comforting in a way.

This was just tension.

February 23rd, 2013

Trish decided to pop in and she and Ally were going to hang out together today.

"I'm telling you, it's the sexual tension," Trish sighed. "What?" Ally laughed, spitting her flavored water all over the kitchen floor.

"Sexual tension, do you need me to spell it out?" Trish rolled her eyes. "There is no sexual tension between me and Austin," Ally argued. "Shouldn't you have said 'Austin and I'?" Trish asked her usually grammatically correct friend.

"THE BOY DOES STRANGE THINGS TO MY HEAD!" Ally screamed.

"Psh, you're telling me," Trish laughed, eyeing her friend.

**Hehe, I was going to name this chapter "When Your Best Friend Claims There's Sexual Tension" but it didn't fit. Bummer huh?**


	9. When You Run Into Fanfiction

**Hola, my friends! At least, I hope we're friends. I don't own any fanfics that may be mentioned in this chapter. =D **

**Also, I mentioned Damage Control because it's one of my favorite A&A fics, along with The Challenge. If you have not read them, you seriously need to. They're magical. **

February 24th, 2013

Ally was casually surfing the internet, when she decided to see what happened when she typed 'Austin Moon' into google.

There were thousands of search results, and pictures of Austin.

Then there was something that caught her eye. What was fanfiction?

There were tons of great stories listed, "Ohh Damage Control? That sounds interesting," Ally laughed, clicking on it.

February 25th, 2013

**(It's funny because it's the 25th as I write, it's also my moms birthday)**

Monday again. Yuck. Ally had been up all night on fanfiction. There are some great writers out there, and she checked out the Harry Potter category **(Since Laura likes HP) **and there were some GREAT stories in there too! This had cheered her up for a while.

Until she realized she'd have to face Kirstin today. She'd also come up with a name for Kira and Austin, you know Kirstin. She hated them together. But Kira was so hard to hate, she was just an overall sweet person and she couldn't hate her, no matter how hard she tried. Everytime she tried, it made her like Kira that much more.

So loving and hating was hard? Life is confusing.

February 26th, 2013

Tuesday. Today it rained alot, and flooded the streets, so school got cancelled. Not that Ally was complaing, this was just more time for her to sit at home and read fanfics.

And more time to avoid Kirstin.

February 27th, 2013

Gosh, boys were confusing. One minute, he's asking her to dance with him, the next minute he's holding hands with Kira. Did he want to be just friends? Because Ally wasn't sure she could do that. Austin was just too hard not to like. There were so many cute little things about him. **(A/N: Haha, Can You Feel It just came on Radio Disney) **.

His goofy little smirk when something amusing happened, or the way he touched the back of his neck when he got nervous, or how his hair shined like gold in the sun, or maybe the way his eyes were just full of joy and made you WANT to be happy.

And don't even get her started on his excitement, or his performing skills or the way he just captivates an audience and makes you want to listen. Sure, he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box- oh, and how about the way he was so adorable, like a man puppy. Just a perfect little man puppy.

She was starting to think he was more perfect than Ross Lynch, but maybe not Riker, because Riker was pretty hot.

February 28th, 2013

The last day of February. And it was Thursday.

This had been a hectic month. Austin went from being distant, to Ally hardly ever seeing him around. At least at the begining of the month, he hung out with them, though he was quiet when he was around, now they hardly ever saw him.

March 1st, 2013

Friday, finally it was Friday. Ally couldn't take much more of Ara (she was still working on the couple name, as you can tell it needs work). It was killing her. Everytime they held hands, or he put his arm around her waist, Ally just wished she was in Kira's place.

March 2nd, 2013

Ally sulked around her house all day. Although around noon, Trish showed up with an attempt to cheer her best friend up.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

**Does the ending sound familiar at all? Haha parallels. mwahahahaHAHAHAHAHA.**

**That was my evil laugh, I promise you it sounds better in person.**


	10. Theres A Reason Youre Chemistry Partners

March 3rd, 2013

Today, Ally laughed. She hadn't laughed in weeks and it felt good. It wasn't the type of laugh were you swear you feel abs coming on, it was just a sarcastic little giggle, but it still felt good.

It was at Sonic Boom, Austin and Kira were hanging out. Kira smiled at him and told him he looked good today.

And Ally laughed, because Austin looked great everyday.

March 4th, 2013

Today was the day they announced a school dance for the fifteenth, which was a Friday. Ally groaned, she knew Trish would drag her to it, and Ally wouldn't have a date, unless you count Elliot.

But Ally's plan with him was to call him her date, "accidentally" lose him at the dance and hopefully not run into him again. No, she wasn't proud of it. She was quite ashamed, she was better than this. She knew she was a nice person, and so was Elliot. But she just couldn't take many more camp memories.

March 5th, 2013

It was Tuesday, and today they had a chemistry test. Mrs. Burke liked to give partner quizzes, and thats what they had today.

Was it bad for Ally to be excited?

Finally, fourth period rolled along. Austin and Ally took their seats and Mrs. Burke passed out pencils to those who needed them, and Austin was one of the people who didn't come prepared.

Then she passed out quizzes.

Halfway through the quiz, she called Austin and Ally to her desk. She just wanted to talk.

"Are you two... okay?" asked the middle aged woman. "Yeah, Mrs. Burke, we're fine. Why do you ask?" Ally smiled.

"It's just that... you're acting odd, you know, there's a reason I paired you up together for the year," Mrs. Burke grinned, "After all... this IS chemistry."

And on that note, she sent them back to their seats.

March 6th, 2013

Wednesday. The middle of the week. After the previous day, Ally tried her best to avoid Mrs. Burke. But then the teacher assigned a partner project for the semester that the duos would present somtime during the last week of school.

Yeah, Ally was really excited.

March 7th, 2013

For the first time, Ally found herself excited for school. She was looking forward for some one-on-one time with Austin, even if it was only for an hour.

Maybe she could get an idea on how to break up he and Kira- wait, what was she saying?! Austin was her friend! She shouldn't be trying to take away his happiness. When Kira wasn't in his life in January, Austin was pretty bummed, and he was down all the time.

All they figured out was that they were going to do their project on how the strings in a piano vibrate to make sound. It seemed fitting to them, and what the piano symbolized. It was a symbol of their relationship.

March 8th, 2013

Ahh, Friday has come around again. Another two days for sulking coming up.

March 9th, 2013

Ally thought she'd be able to sulk all weekend. And she was doing a pretty good job of it, until 10 in the morning when Austin showed up at her door with a giant red teddy bear.

"Ally, we need to talk," Austin let himself in.

"About what?" She asked, following him to her bedroom.

"About..." He groaned, like he didn't have an answer, "About THIS!" He gestured to the space between them. "What... air?" Ally laughed.

"No, all this awkawrdness between us, it used to never be like this," he sighed sadly.

"Like what?" asked Ally. "Tense, it's like either we have nothing to talk about or we're not... connected like we used to be," Austin replied, "I don't like it like this, I miss you."

**Because you have stuck with my sucky story this long, I think you should review, as a symbol of your dedication? Because I know I'm not the best at updating frequently, and I had soo many stories I had started and my computer crashed, and I now have nothing but this story. This is my baby. Haha, seriously, review!**


	11. It's For Kira

March 10th, 2013

After the incident the previous day, Austin and Ally did seem alot closer. Although it might have had something to do with the fact that Austin refused to leave and he and Ally watched movies all night.

Everything seemed brighter to Ally, she wanted to go and talk to people and hang out with Trish.

Maybe all she needed this whole time was a big dose of Austin Bonding.

March 11th, 2013

Monday rolled around quite quickly, and Ally was okay with it. She wasn't going to complain. Mondays are always going to come around, so we should take it with grace and dignity, besides, it's just like every other day. She was going to work hard just like she does every other day of the week.

Oh who was she kidding, she fell asleep in nearly every class.

March 12th, 2013

Today, after school, Ally decided she was going to text Austin, their bonding session Saturday night didn't fully repair their relationship, but there was a big improvment.

I miss you

but she deleted that before she could send it.

Austin... I love you

She deleted that too

I wish you hadn't chosen Kira

She deleted that one too

Hey, what's up

*Message Sent*

March 13th, 2013

Today, they had a substitute in chemistry. The entire time he talked about how he was on America's Got Talent, but didn't make it to the second round. Now he thought he was this huge TV star. He kept giving out autographs, even though nobody asked for one.

March 14th, 2013

**(Aha, one of my best friend's birthdays)**

Thankfully Mrs. Burke was back today, and believe me, she forced Austin and Ally to talk to eachcother as much as she could.

She even gave them a team name, "Team Auslly".

March 15th, 2013

Hm, Friday again.

Ally decided to email Austin.

_Hey, Austin, how's it going?_

She was shocked when she got a reply almost immediatly, Austin hardly ever checked his email. Everyone who would need to get a hold of him had his phone number, so he didn't feel the need to have an email address. He just used it for websites.

_Nothing much... I want to write a song. We should get together later. Maybe tomorrow night at Sonic Boom?_

Ally smiled. She loved spending time with Austin, he was so good at cheering people up.

_Yeah, I'd love that. See you around 8?_

She clicked send. And waited.

_Cool! I'll see you then... bring snacks and a change of clothes and whatever else you need for staying over night._

Ally sighed, this boy always made her stay overnight when they wrote a song. He was afraid they'd come up with something in the middle of the night and he wanted to be there for every part of the songwriting process.

_Oh, okay. =)_

After she sent the last email, she wasn't expecting a reply. Austin was never online very long and he was probably fed up with the emailing by now.

_=D See you then, Ally!_

Now she was positive he was done, so she closed the window and shut the computer down.

March 16th, 2013

Half of the month gone by already. Ally smiled to herself as she continued tossing things she may need into her bag. She was excited for more one-on-one time with Austin. Maybe they could get back to the way things used to be, and maybe more.

She arrived at Sonic Boom after Austin, she could tell because there was a trail of wet footprints leading up to the practice room, it had been raining all morning.

Smirking at the footprints (though she knew she'd have to mop them up later), she headed up to the practice room, where Austin was sitting with his guitar.

"Hey!" He smiled. Ally waved.

"Ally?" asked the blonde. Ally sat beside him on the bench, "So do you have any ideas worked out yet?"

"Actually, I had the song written, I just wanted to run it by you," Austin laughed.

"Oh... that's cool," Ally nodded, if this song was good then he wouldn't need her anymore.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you_

_I'd be, always faithful_

_I want to be_

_What you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see_

_The heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't my love to go to waste_

_I wan't you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul..._

_Yeah..._

_You might need time_

_To think it over_

_But I'm just fine_

_Moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry_

_Come on let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't my love to go to waste_

_I wan't you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful_

_Soul..._

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Baby, do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know_

_Could you feel it too?_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't my love to go to waste_

_I wan't you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't my love to go to waste_

_I wan't you and your beautiful soul_

_Ooh..._

_Your beautiful soul..._

_Yeah..._

_Aahhh..._

_Yeah..._

_Your beautiful soul..._

_Yeah..._

"That's... a nice song," Ally blushed. Austin nodded, matching to color of her face with his own. "Who's it for?" she asked awkwardly.

"Uh... nobody, just thought of it, it's not about anybody. Because that would be weird, right," he laughed nervously.

"Oh... I should get going, I have Calculus homework... yikes right?" Ally stood and headed for the door. "ALLY!" He followed her, she turned to look at him.

"The song, it's about..." he froze when he looked in her eyes, call it cliche, but it was the truth. He was mesmerized. He smiled and stamered over his words, he knew this wasn't the right moment... at least not yet, "Kira," he finished like an idiot, "It's about Kira," he lied. Mentally face palming himself.

"Oh..." Ally nodded slowly, but Austin saw that twinkle in her eyes fade.

**Dammit Austin you wuss UGH**


	12. When Ross Lynch Twits You

March 17th, 2013

Ally sighed, she wasn't ready to go to school yet, today was Sunday and she'd have to face Austin tomorrow. And Kira.

She hated Ausra (the couple name was still a work in progress).

Maybe it wasn't because she was in love with Austin. Maybe it wasn't the fact that Kira was so hard to hate. Maybe it wasn't because she felt like an awful person for leading Elliot on the way she was, because he was a nice guy after all, it's just that her heart was screaming Austin, and her head kept saying Elliot.

Why is love so hard?

March 18th, 2013

Today was Ally's first unexcused absence since sixth grade, she only skipped fourth period, and only because she didn't want to face Austin in chemistry, so she sat in the girls bathroom for an hour.

March 19th, 2013

Today was the day Ally heard Austin discussing some plans with Dez. He wanted to serenade "her". Whoever "her" was.

Today was also the day Ally remembered her Tweeter password, which she had forgotten a long time ago. But after getting home from school, she found it written on a sticky note stuck to the side of her desk (don't ask how it got there, because she didn't know).

She had alot of mentions. She was scrolling through all of them when she nearly had a heart attack.

rossR5 had twitted her...

The rest of officialR5 and I had a great time performing at AllyDawson's birthday party!

She choked on the piece of pickle in her mouth, and the green veggie went flying across the room. However, she didn't care, she was too busy fangirling all over her bedroom.

"DAD!" She screamed, running downstairs. He wasn't home, and that's when she remembered that he had gone to a Harmonica convention in Jacksonville.

She was alone for the next two days.

March 20th, 2013

She was still smiling when she walked into school that morning. "Why are you so happy?" Trish groaned, she wasn't a morning person.

"Guess who Ross Lynch twitted?" Ally grinned.

"The girl who's smiling at 8 in the morning?" Trish raised an eyebrow.

"Yepp! Feel free to be jealous," Ally popped her collar and stopped in front of her locker.

"Of what? Liam Payne followed me," Trish laughed.

"What? How? Why? Who did you bribe?" Ally stuttered.

"Nobody," Trish rolled her eyes, "I told him I was Austin Moon's manager and he said he and the rest of the boys would love to maybe go on tour some time."

"Austin Moon? As in our friend Austin Moon? I might meet One Direction? Why am I just now hearing about this?!" Ally squealed, turning away from her locker.

"Yeah, probably," Trish nodded.

"A shame it wasn't R5 who said that, but I suppose One Direction is okay too," Ally shrugged, walking away.

March 21st, 2013

Another month, nearly gone. Ally sighed, 2013 wasn't going the way she'd hoped. All she could ever think about was Austin. He was like a disease that wouldn't leave her alone, except diseases aren't exactly good, and Austin was pretty good. He was like an emotional medicine, he made her so happy. Even just thinkng about him made her smile.

March 22nd, 2013

This week had gone by considerably fast. Austin just did things to her that made it seem as though the sun shined a little bit brighter, colors look more vivid, school seemed so much easier.

Everything just felt better, and easier to deal with. He was like a puppy, everyone loves a puppy.

Austin was a puppy.

Maybe one day he'd be her puppy.

March 23rd, 2013

Ally smiled to herself. Maybe she and Austin could get together later. Maybe, just maybe.

**Well, this was a lighthearted chapter wasn't it? Haha, I hope you guys review. This story is... kind of disappointing me. I'm really proud of it and it seems like nobody is taking the time to read it. *Sigh* I changed the summary, so I'm hoping that will attract people. Love you guys!**

**~Dizzy Little Lizzy (aka Percabeth619 :p )**


	13. The Sad Realization That March Hates You

March 24th, 2013

Early this morning, she called him. She had hoped they could just hang out like last weekend. But he had plans.

With Kira.

Today wasn't the best day for her.

March 25th, 2013

Today, she called again, she just hoped that he didn't have plans this time.

But he did, at least they were with Dez, not Kira.

March 26th, 2013

Today, Ally wasn't feeling the effects of Austin's friendship. At least Kira wasn't in school today, so she didn't have to watch them laugh and smile in the halls and at lunch.

She liked Kira, she was a nice girl, but as long as she was with Austin, there was a problem. If she had a different boyfriend, Ally would've liked to get to know her better.

Oh Kirstin (once again, the couple name isn't official yet).

March 27th, 2013

Only 4 more days of March, the month that Ally had decided hated her. It obviously must not like her, because it didn't go the way she'd liked it to.

If it had gone good, then she and Austin would be together. But they weren't so obviously March hated her.

March 28th, 2013

Ally just smiled, because after tomorrow, they'd be out for a week on Spring Break. She was so excited, no homework, no waking up early. And no having to cram onto a hot, smelly bus every morning and every afternoon.

Then again, it was an entire week she wouldn't see Austin, because he'd most likely be with Kira or Dez.

She would miss him, and his smile, and his laugh. She'd miss everything about him.

March 29th, 2013

Finally Friday, and it was a half day. Bonus!

Austin wouldn't look her in the eye in Chemistry, but she saw him glance at her from the corner of his eye.

She sighed, why couldn't she tell him how she felt?

March 30th, 2013

Another month, nearly gone. 2013 was going by too fast. She didn't like it. Her childhood was wasting away, next year she'd be 18 and after that, off to college. It scared her.

What if she and Austin went to colleges that were miles and miles away from each-other? She could hardly go without him for a week, let alone months on end.

Especially if he and Kira got really serious, then it could end up as the Austin and Kira Moon wedding she'd be attending.

**Ally you really need to stop thinking negative. You are a BEAUTIFUL girl, and if Austin is too dumb to see that then screw him. Haha, just kidding I'm fully aboard the Auslly Ship and I don't feel like jumping overboard and swimming back to land. So yay Auslly!**


	14. When Your Girlfriend Screams For Him

**Why are you reading this authors note? You should really just skip it and go straight to the good stuff. Also, dedicated to one of my best friends, Sabrina, who unknowingly inspired me to write this chapter. Thanks for your support! =]**

March 31st, 2013

Her Spring Break didn't start very well. All she managed to do was make herself realize she could lose Austin forever next year. Why did she always do this to herself?

No wonder she was so down all the time.

April 1st, 2013

She had to write a song. She had nothing else to do. No other way to express her feelings. No way to get it out.

Just because nobody would ever hear it didn't mean she couldn't write it, right?

Come to think of it, maybe she'd just show Trish.

April 2nd, 2013

Just stop thinking about him, Ally, stop doing this to yourself. Just don't think about Austin and everthing will be okay. Maybe. Hopefully everything would turn out right, and if it didn't...

She would lose one of the most important people in her life. She couldn't let that happen, she didn't know what she'd do if she lost Austin.

Maybe she should keep her feelings to herself...

April 3rd, 2013

Today, in fourth period, inspiration hit her.

_I'm the fool_

_In love with the fool_

_Who's still in love with you_

She sighed, three lines was better than nothing. So she placed her lucky pencil between the pages and shut her book.

April 4th, 2013

Ally sighed as she watched Austin and Kira smile in front of the gym doors. She was coming from Spanish class, like she always did, and he and Kira always met at the corner in front of the gym.

It killed her to see them together. Kira was a sweet girl, but Ally was certain that she'd never feel about Austin the way Ally did.

April 5th, 2013

Ally decided today that she wanted her friends to bond to Elliot. So she called Dez, Trish, Austin, and Elliot and planned to have a sleepover at Sonic Boom. They would watch movies all night and Elliot could get closer to her friends.

Because obviously Austin and Kira were working out, so she should get used to the fact that she will never be able to call Austin hers.

Right?

April 6th, 2013

Ally had everything planned out for tonight, it was going to go perfectly. She'd bought fuzzy blankets and fluffy pillows and snacks, and rented some of her friends's favorite movies. She got Zaliens, and even Bikini Beach Bloodbath, she knew Austin would like that one.

She also grabbed The Shining, she'd heard it was legendary, but had never seen it herself.

Tonight would be fun.

Later that night...

"I'm scared," Ally mumbled, normally horror movies didn't scare her. But The Shining was no ordinary horror movie. Elliot grinned at her, "It's just a movie, babe," he wrapped his arm around her, but she didn't feel any better. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Austin roll his eyes and glance at Kira, who seemed bored.

After they'd finished the movies, everyone fell asleep. Except for Ally. That movie just kept replaying in her head.

All she could imagine was she was trapped in the hotel, and Jack Torrance was trying to murder her too. She wasn't read to die, she had so much to live for.

Half asleep, half still entranced in her terrible nightmares, Ally started talking in her sleep. Well, it started as mumbling, then escalated to screaming.

"Austin! Austin help me!" she'd screamed in her sleep. This woke everyone up, excluding Kira, who seemed to be able to sleep through anything. Elliot crawled towards her and took her in his arms, "Shh, babe, it's Elliot, it's okay, I'm here."

"No! NO! I want Austin!" She screamed in her sleep, pushing Elliot away. Her outburst took Austin by surprise. When at first she'd called for him, he wasn't exactly shocked. He was closer to her then Elliot was. But after denying Elliot, and demanding Austin, he hated to admit it, but it made him feel good.

"Ally, babe, it's Elliot, you're okay," he tried to soothe her but she just kept shoving him away. "No, I need Austin! I want Austin!" she cried, breaking down into tears.

"Austin! You heard the woman!" Trish said, trying to withold the grin that was trying so hard to escape. She had always favored Auslly over Alliot.

Austin just looked at Elliot, who was angry by now. He couldn't understand why his girlfriend was screaming for another guy, why was she running to Austin for comfort when she should've been looking for him?

But nevertheless, Austin answered the cry of help coming from his princess. He scrambled over to her and tried to shake her awake, "Ally! Ally, listen, it's Austin, you're alright, you're just having a bad dream," the blonde whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

She stopped screaming, but her breathing didn't slow down, she was gasping for air like she had just run a marathon. But she locked her arms around his neck and mumbled four simple words before she cried herself back to a quiet and peacful sleep, "I love you, Austin."

**This was my all time favorite chapter. Let's just see how things get interesting from here...**


	15. When You Imagine Your Future Together

**HOLLA MY PEEPS! Alright, thanks Sabrina for waiting so patiently and making me feel really special. Love you girl! **

**Also, thanks for your amazing reviews! All 8 of them are great.**

**Haha that was a little on the sarcastic side, don't mind me I'm sassy okay.**

April 7th, 2013

The next morning was awkward, to say the least. Ally woke up, confused as to why she was laying here in Austin's arms, and where Elliot had gone.

She got answers from Trish.

Austin was asleep, so she slipped his arms from around her waist and withdrawled her own from around his neck and asked Trish if she could talk to her downstairs.

"What happened last night?" Ally asked her friend.

"Oh, I'm guessing you're wondering why Austin was holding you?" Trish nodded.

"Yeah," Ally nodded.

"Well after we watched The Shining, you started having some weird nightmare or panic attack thing at like two in the morning, and Elliot was holding you and trying to comfort you and all you were saying was 'I want Austin! I want Austin!', basically kind of like 'screw you Elliot, get off me, I want Austin!' **(1)**. Personally, I think it was pretty bizarre considering Elliot is your boyfriend, yet whenever he touched you had had no effect, yet here comes Austin and all he does is tell you "It's Austin" and you stop sobbing your eyes out and he just picked you up and you cried yourself to sleep and then he fell asleep. Then Elliot stormed off mumbling something about how he needed to talk to you, **(2)**" Trish explained.

"Oh my gosh," Ally breathed.

"So you don't remember any of that?" Trish raised an eyebrow at her bestfriend.

"No, none of it," Ally shook her head, "I'm such an idiot, now Austin probably thinks I'm some crazy lunatic and Elliot probably hates me."

"Mmhmm, why don't you ask Austin if he thinks you're a crazy lunatic?" Trish suggested, gesturing to Austin, who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"You okay, Ally?" Austin asked his close friend. She nodded. "Um, can I talk to you?" He gestured for Trish to give them so privacy. Ally nodded and Trish rushed up the stairs, past Austin.

The blonde headed towards Ally and plopped himself on the counter, "Ally, last night, right before you fell asleep, you said something," Austin mumbled quietly.

"What'd I say?" Ally pulled herself onto the counter beside him. "N-nevermind," Austin stammered.

"C'mon, tell me," Ally nudged him playfully, "Now I wanna know."

"You don't remember anything that happened?" Austin asked, attempting to change the subject.

"No, but," she sighed, "I'm sorry about all that."

"What? Last night? You don't have to be sorry, you were scared, that's all," Austin reminded her. "But I probably made you feel really awkward," Ally shrugged. Before he could speak, she jumped off the counter, "I should go get ready and find Elliot, I think Trish said he wanted to talk to me." She smiled at him and ran up to the practice room.

Austin sighed, "It wasn't awkward, it was amazing."

April 8th, 2013

After being screamed at about how she 'obviously had feelings for Austin' yesterday, Ally went home. She couldn't help but wonder how things with Austin and Kira were working out.

And what did she say to Austin before she fell asleep? Why did it freak him out so much?

She would have to ask the person who was sitting beside Austin throughout the entire insane night:

Dez

April 9th, 2013

She approached Dez in American Literature, which was second period. The bell hadn't rung yet, so they still had about 2 and a half minutes to chat.

"Dez, what happened the other night?" she asked, not even bothering to casually ease herself into the conversation.

"Well, you had some freaky night terror and-"

"Can you just skip to the part where I fell asleep, did you happen to hear anything I said?" Ally sat down at the desk that was in front of him.

"Um, well you said one thing," Dez mumbled.

"Yeah? Dez c'mon! What'd I say!" Ally was getting anxious now. Dez gulped, "You, uh, you said you loved him."

"Wait, what?" Ally deadpanned.

"Well you had your face all buried in his chest- which I thought was unbelieveably adorable by the way- and you mumbled, 'I love you, Austin'." Dez told her.

"He didn't hear me, did he?!" Ally screamed, grabbing the attention of all the students, but she didn't care.

"Judging by that big, goofy grin on his face, he did." Dez shrugged. Ally gulped.

"Maybe there's a chance-"

Brrrring!

She was cut off by the bell, she stood and walked to her seat across the room. For some reason she couldn't focus on American Literature that morning.

April 10th, 2013

She was so stupid. Why would she tell him she loved him? With her boyfriend sitting _right _there. Stupid, stupid, Ally.

STUPID.

She was so busy scolding herself that she walked into an open locker.

"Oh, sorry," she looked up and saw Austin.

"Hey, Ally," he smiled. She mentally face palmed. First, she tells him she loves him, then she walks into his locker. Why was he even still associating with her?!

She was just so dumb, it kind of amazed her, in a way.

April 11th, 2013

Ally stared at the text on her screen, it was from Austin. He wanted to talk to her again. Ally was nervous, now that she knew what insane words came out of her mouth that night...

She felt like this was going to turn out awkward. Because awkwardness seemed to be attracted to her lately.

They met up in the food court after school.

"Ally, um, what you said, the other night," Austin began. She was right, this was really awkward. She nodded, "Dez told me."

"Oh, um, what did you mean?" Austin asked her. She shrugged, "I really don't know. I wasn't aware of what I was saying, it kind of slipped out."

"Oh," Austin nodded.

"I'm sorry," Ally offered a small smile. "It's fine," Austin shook his head.

"Thanks, for being so great about this, and, you know, not freaking out about it," Ally sighed, "You're amazing," she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, and walked away.

"Dude," the guy behind the counter shook his head, "You just got friendzoned." Austin turned to glare at him.

April 12th, 2013

This was so hard. When Ally said she loved him, his heart was beating a mile a minute. He thought maybe, just maybe, he'd escaped from this God forsaken friendzone, but no. He was going to be stuck here for life.

And who knows? He might even end up alone with forty cats.

And Ally and Elliot would be married and happy with their little children.

April 13th, 2013

He couldn't stop thining about her. Wouldn't it be amazing if _they_ got married? They could have two sons named Anthony and Mark and a daughter named Mary **(3)**. They would live on a little ranch with two dogs and a fat cat who liked to cuddle.

Their kids would be musical prodigies. Maybe Mary would be shy and insecure like Ally, or confident and outgoing like her father.

And Anthony and Mark would beat up any of the boys that broke Mary's innocent little heart, because she was a great girl.

They would take family vacations every summer, like they could go camping, and to the beach. It would be amazing.

Then during the holidays, Trish and Dez would come over with their kids (because let's face it, they were going to end up married), and Lester and Penny would come over and get along for the holiday, even though they were split up. And Austin's parents would come over and Mimi, Trish, Ally and Penny would help make all the food in the kitchen and then Mary would beg to be able to help but she couldn't because she was too young. So she would watch.

Then Lester, Mike, Dez, Austin, and Anthony and Mark would play outside. They could play football. And Mark would look up to Anthony, because he's the oldest. But Anthony would get tired of being followed and copied all the time, so sometimes he gets angry, but in his mind he kind of likes being admired by Mark. It makes him feel special.

The dogs would be running around all the time and playing with the kids, and on Christmas Eve, Austin, Ally, Anthony, Mark, and Mary would gather in the living room and read The Night Before Christmas. They would let the kids open one present on Christmas Eve, and Mark and Anthony would always choose the biggest box, because they're boys and they get excited easily. But Mary would choose the smallest, so she'd have something to look forward to the next morning, because she was thoughtful and delicate like her mother.

Everything would be perfect. Then again, if Ally's involved, it'd be more than perfect. Because Ally herself was perfect.

**1- This part was inspired by**

_brickbreaker_**'s review, I LOVED that review so much you don't even know, it's insane**

**2- The reason Trish didn't mention Ally saying you-know-what is because she didn't hear her, keep in mind that Ally whispered it and not everyone heard her. I just wanted to clear up any possible confusion.**

**3- Anyone wanna take a wild guess as to where the kid's names came from? Anthony, Mark, and Mary. Here's a hint: they're middle names of some people that I admire.**

**HUGE shoutout to my reviewers, I mean there's only 5 of you but that's cool**.

LoveShipper, xX2R5Xx, brickbreaker, -Xx, mysteriouspurplerose2121, and austinallyforever

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING YOU HAVE A SPECIAL PLACE IN THE WRITING SECTION OF MY HEART**

**I just wanted to throw out there that I am LOVING having a multi-chap story to work on. My last story (as some of you may know) was 100 Auslly Moments and that was just one-shots and don't get me wrong, I love one-shots, I love writing them, but I missed having one plot to stick to.**

**So, review?**


	16. Auslly Dates and Twisted Knees

Omg LoveShipper you reviewed so much I cannot thank you enough! You're like THE BEST! See you guys, review and theres a 97.2% chance you'll get a shoutout. Like really, LoveShipper you're amazing ilysm see I'm getting weird DON'T BE ALARMED BY ME I'M AN ODD PERSON BUT IT'S OKAY BECAUSE YOU GUYS LOVE ME SO...

April 14th, 2013

Today, he did it. He broke up with Kira, his feelings for Ally were too strong and he didn't like leading Kira on. Kira was sweet and she didn't deserve that.

The only thing in the way now, was Elliot.

April 15th, 2013

Ally was crying at lunch today, she wasn't sobbing, but they all saw tears. But no one would tell him what happened. He could tell that Trish and Dez knew why.

So he just sat.

It was awkward.

April 16th, 2013

"Trish," Austin whispered. They were in Math. He knew she could hear him, yet she chose to ignore him.

"Tri-i-i-i-sh."

He whispered, dragging out the 'i'. She sighed angrily. He crumpled up the worksheet they were supposed to be filling out, it was about the movie they were watching. But Ms. Davidson never bothers to grade them.

He tossed the ball of paper at her head.

That

got her attention.

"Look, blondie, I don't know what you want, but I'm trying to get at least a C+ on this worksheet, so knock it off!" Trish hissed.

"I just want to know what was wrong with Ally yesterday!" Austin replied.

"You wanna know why she was crying?" Trish sighed. Austin nodded. "She and Elliot broke up."

Austin wasn't expecting that, although he probably should've been.

April 17th, 2013

"Um, Ally, I heard about you and Elliot. I'm sorry," Austin mumbled. He'd stopped Ally in the hallway, on the way to Chemistry no less.

"Thanks, I had to break up with him," Ally sighed, "But it still hurt."

"Why'd you break up with him? What happened?"

"Um," Ally took in a deep breath, "I have feelings for someone else." And with that, she smiled and walked away.

Maybe he wasn't stuck in the friendzone after all.

April 18th, 2013

"Dez, now that Ally and Elliot are... done, I think I wanna ask out Ally," Austin confessed. Dez turned around so fast he fell off of his bed. They were at Dez's house, playing Zaliens when Austin just spit it out.

Dez's red head popped up from beside the bed, "You wanna do what now?!" he shouted.

"I want to ask Ally out, on a date," repeated the lovestruck blonde.

"Well... can't say I didn't see that one coming," Dez shrugged, "Good luck."

"Yeah, thanks," Austin nodded.

April 19th, 2013

Austin waited all day, he knew that asking her out in chemistry wasn't exactly romantic, but he wasn't sure where else to do it. Ally was always busy at Sonic Boom recently, he guessed she was trying to keep her mind off of breaking Elliot's poor innocent heart.

Even if there weren't customers, she was putting in new light bulbs, polishing instruments that couldn't get any shinier, repainting the counter, counting the money in the cash register numerous times. Just odd little things like that.

However, in Chemistry, after she finished her work, she couldn't walk around replacing light bulbs and painting things.

So she sat and wrote in her book, sometimes Austin looked over her shoulder, she hardly ever wrote anything with any meaning. Usually little doodles and sometimes she described the classroom. Of course he found it odd, but whatever kept her from crying was okay with him. He hated seing her so upset.

One morning in Mrs. Burke's classroom, room 138, she was doodling a rainbow and a pot of gold in the margins of one of her old songs, he could hardly read her child-like handwriting **(1) **but he figured that it was 'Better Together'. He liked that song, they really showed Demonica Dixon who was boss with that one. Because Team Austin always over powers all the obstacles they face. Always.

"Ally," Austin whispered, close to her ear. She looked up, "Yes?"

"I wanted to know if you'd like to have a picnic with me sometime?" He asked quietly. "Like a date?" she tried her best not to smile, but Austin could see the corners of her mouth tilting up.

"Yeah, I guess," He replied, biting his bottom lip nervously. "Um, yeah, that sounds fun," she nodded.

"Eeeeep!" Mrs. Burke squealed at her desk. Austin and Ally turned towards her. She blushed and fiddled with her hair nervously.

There's ALOT of Dez/Austin friendship in the begining of Saturday (April 20th), I love their friendship. My favorte A&A Male/Female friendship (Besides Austin and Ally of course) is Dez and Ally. I wish they'd develop their friendship a little more, I'm not saying I shop Dally, well I kinda do, but just as a friendship, if you catch my drift, haha.

April 20th, 2013

"How do I look?" Austin asked, tightening his blue and white striped tie. Dez looked up from his plate of celery, "Like you're about to walk the red carpet," he replied, popping another peanut butter covered celery stick into his mouth.

"Good," Austin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dude, this is a picnic, it's supposed to be casual and fun, not so formal," Dez chuckled. "But, I need to impress Ally- and her father for that matter! This is our first date!" Austin pointed out.

"I could understand that, if this was anyone but Ally," Dez shrugged, "I mean you've known her for almost two years, her father loves you, you will be fine."

"Correction: her father likes Austin: Ally's friend, we don't know how he'll feel about Austin, Ally's date. You never know, he could hate me," Austin sighed, sitting down on his bed.

"Why would he hate you, just because you're Ally's date? What's the difference between date Austin and friend Austin?" Dez raised an eyebrow.

"Because, friend Austin is the guy that kicks the butt of the guy who breaks Ally's heart, because he's her friend, date Austin is the guy you could be walking down the aisle ready to give your daughter away to," Austin sighed.

"You've thought about marrying Ally? Dude, you've got it bad," Dez chuckled. "It's not like I spent hours thinking about it, yeah it crossed my mind once or twice," Austin shrugged.

"So... the names Mark, Anthony, and Mary don't sound familiar?" Dez laughed. Austin let out a nervous chuckle, "Huh, uh, ah, where'd you hear those names?"

"You think out loud," Dez fell onto the floor in a fit of laughter. "Dez! I'm freaking out and you laugh at the fact that I thought about my future," Austin crossed his arms, faking anger.

"What's to freak out about? Is this about Mr. D?"

"Yeah! I know he likes me as Ally's friend, but... this is different."

"Austin, don't worry, you're the same person. You're still a great guy, if I were a girl, I'd date you," Dez shrugged.

"Thanks, man, if you were a girl I'd date you too," Austin nodded, he attacked his best friend with a great big bear hug. "I love you, bro," Dez nodded, hugging him right back. "I love you too, dude!" Austin agreed.

"Now, you change into something comfy," Dez ordered, "And go steal that girl's heart."

"Will do," Austin jumped up and walked to his dresser.

* * *

"My little boy is all grown up," Dez cried, wiping his perfectly dry eyes with a tissue.

"Alrighty, Dez, Mom, Dad, I'm heading out," Austin started out the door. "Dez? Are you leaving too?" asked Mimi Moon, they were all expecting him to go home.

"No, why would I do that? American Idol comes on tonight!" Dez shouted excitedly, jumping onto the couch. "Oh, American Idol," Mike nodded, "Fun."

"Listen sweetie, just be yourself," Mimi suggested. Austin nodded, "Well, I'll see you guys later!" He couldn't even wipe the smile off of his face as he ran out the door and down the sidewalk.

* * *

Austin glanced down at his outfit. An unbuttoned blue plaid flannel shirt, and a baby blue t-shirt, that Dez insisted was 100% cotton, khaki shorts, and blue _Nikes. _He was lucky he hadn't worn what Dez suggested, let's just say it involved a neon pink tshirt with spikes and clown pants.

He raised his hand and knocked on the door. "Coming!" Ally's melodic voice shouted on the other side of the large wooden door. She pulled the door open. "Austin!" She smiled.

"Who is it?!" called Lester Dawson from the kitchen. "Austin!" Ally replied.

Lester rushed out of the kitchen, "Austin?" he looked confused. For a second Austin thought maybe Ally had forgotten to tell him about their date. "Austin, why would you knock? You're practically family!" Lester laughed. Austin let out a sigh of relief.

"You nervous, son?" Lester rasied an eyebrow. Austin nodded. "Don't be," Ally smiled. "Well, you two kids should be on your way, now shouldn't you?" Lester handed them a picnic basket and practically shoved them onto the porch.

"Dad, what's the rush?" Ally giggled. "It's Lester time," nodded Mr. Dawson, "American Idol is coming on!" He rushed over to the couch. Ally didn't question it, she just waved goodbye and followed Austin out the front door.

* * *

The two partners sat indian style on a red and yellow blanket behind the playground. "Wanna play a game?" Austin asked. Ally eyed him, "Mm, depends on what game," she smiled.

"Hm, good question," Austin tapped his chin, "I betcha can't catch 10 grapes in your mouth!" He turned and started to take the grapes out of the picnic basket.

"Oh, I bet I can!" Ally playfully argued. "Yeah," he nodded, "prove it!" He smiled, tossing a grape at her.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" she grinned, poking his leg. "Okay," Austin laughed, he threw another grape at her. "Oh, you cheater!" She teased, she threw herself backwards on the blanket and laughed harder than she'd laughed in a long time.

Austin smiled and fell back beside her, "You wanna know something?"

"What?" she turned her head towards him, her face red from the laughing.

"I love your laugh," he admitted.

Ally blushed and stammered over her words, "I- um- you- thanks..."

Austin quickly sat up, "I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" He turned away and scolded himself, "You're such an idiot Austin, a huge idiot," he facepalmed. She sat up too and placed her hand on his arm, "It's okay, um, I'm just not used to being complimented like that," she assured him.

He turned back towards her, "Are you serious?" He sounded shocked. Ally nodded. "Wow, I figured you'd be used to it, I mean, you're beautiful."

Ally blushed again, "Um, thank you," she looked down at the blanket. "Ah! I did it again! I'm so stupid," he face palmed again.

"No, Austin, you're not stupid," she told him. "I'm screwing up this entire date," he groaned.

"You are not," Ally sighed, she'd never seen this side of Austin.

"I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!" With every 'stupid' he face palmed, he started to stand up. "Where are you doing?" Ally asked, grabbing his hand to stop him.

"To find a tree to bang my head against," he replied. Ally pulled him back onto the ground beside her, "You're not stupid, I'm just awkward, I'm sure any other date would've accepted those compliments like it was nothing, if anyone's stupid it's me," Ally shrugged.

"No, you're not stupid! You're amazing!" Austin argued.

"No, you're amazing, this picnic was a brilliant idea, believe it or not, I am having _some _fun," Ally assured him. "Alright, can we agree that we're both pretty amazing?" Austin sighed.

Ally nodded, "I guess."

"You really are amazing," Austin sighed, pulling her into an embrace, "Wanna play frisbee?" he asked, looking at her.

"I'm kind of clumsy," She mumbled.

"It's okay," He grabbed her wrist, "You just hold the frisbee like this," he handed her the plastic disc and tilted her arm into the appropriate angle, "And you toss it, like... like this..." He leaned in closer. Was this really happening?! Was he really about to kiss Ally Dawson?!

"Austin," she whispered when their lips were less than an inch apart, "I haven't had my first kiss yet," she confessed.

"You and Elliot never... kissed?" Austin muttered. Ally shook her head, and blushed for the third time that day. "So do you want me to...?" He started to lean away.

"No, I just wanted to warn you," she bit her lip nervously. He smiled and leaned in, and she filled the gap.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," Austin gasped. Ally smiled, "That was a great first kiss," she laughed.

Suddenly, little drops of cold water trickled onto their heads.

"It is not raining," Austin closed his eyes and tried to wish the precipitation away, but it didn't work, and the rain was getting heavier. "This date just keeps getting worse," Austin sighed.

"C'mon, let's find somewhere dry," Ally suggested.

* * *

"This stinks," Austin complained.

"It's not so bad," Ally tried to convince him.

"Ally, we're soaking wet and sitting in the dirt under a slide," Austin pointed out, "I just wanted this date to go perfectly, and it's exactly the opposite."

Ally shook her head, "I had fun."

"You... had... fun? I don't- how?" Austin asked, shocked. "Because, I was with you, and you're one of my favorite people," Ally replied.

Austin smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah," Ally nodded. Austin laughed. Ally grabbed his hand, "You wanna know something?" she smiled.

"What?" Austin scrunched his eyebrows together.

"I love your laugh," she giggled.

"Um... I, uh, thanks...?" Austin laughed nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" Ally laughed. Austin crossed his arms, "Ah, I see what you did there."

"You know, right now is my favorite part of the date," Ally shrugged, swinging her date's hand back and forth.

"Why?" Austin chuckled.

"Because for once, _I _get to be the confident one who gets to compliment you and make you feel awkward," Ally responded. Austin nodded, "Why _are_ you so insecure?"

Ally shrugged, "It comes naturally," she sighed.

"Oh, well, guess what?

_You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name,  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain,'  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
Bt I live for the day  
Wen I'm calling you baby  
Cause I'm falling for you  
Everything that you do  
Baby I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby  
I'm falling for_ you"

"Oh, so now you're gonna sing to me, huh?" Ally laughed. Austin shrugged, "I don't know, I thought it was cute."

"Hey, look, I think it's gonna stop raining," Ally smiled, leaning out from under the plastic slide. "Aw, I was having fun," Austin shrugged.

"Well, Mr. Sunshine, I have homework," Ally crawled out from under the slide.

"Aww, Ally," Austin protested, following her, "But it's Saturday!" Austin sighed.

"This has been a fun first date," Ally pulled herself off the ground, and helped Austin up too. "Yeah, I can't wait until the next one," Austin winked at her and started off towards where they'd left their picnic supplies.

Ally followed, with a sarcastic grin on her face, "Are you trying to imply that you want a second date?" she laughed. He turned to her with a dramatic look on his face, "You read me like a book, Dawson."

She laughed again and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"This stuff is soaking wet, I hate carrying all of it, gross," Ally sighed. They were in such a hurry to get out of the rain that they'd left all of their things under the trees, but the plants offered no shelter for things such as their cell phones and jackets. So everything was soaking wet. They both hated lugging it through the woods and back to the car.

"I had a lot of fun," Austin flashed his million dollar smile.

"Me too- whaap!" she hit the forest floor with a painful _THUD!_

"Ally! Are you okay?!" Ausitn dropped the picnic blanket on the ground and kneeled down to help her up. "No, I hurt my knee," she groaned, tears forming in her eyes, "Austin, it hurts," she murmered.

"Can you walk?" He questioned, helping her up, only to have her fall again, but at least this time he managed to catch her. She shook her head. So he turned his back to her and lowered himself down to her level, "Hop on, Dawson."

"How are we gonna carry the stuff?" she asked, gripping his shoulder for support.

"We'll figure it out, just hop on!"

So she grabbed both his shoulders and jumped as high as she could, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he locked his arms around her legs.

They stuffed the sopping wet blanket into the picnic basket and Ally carried it while Austin carried her.

Austin mentally face palmed, this date had been a disaster, it was fun, but a disaster. He would only get a second date if Ally was insane.

**Agh! I thought I would NEVER get that date written. I loved writing it though, the whole 'disaster date' was inspired by Hitch. Ever seen that movie? With Eva Mendez and Will Smith? Oh, it's only my favorite movie. Along with Ice Age and Shrek. Although Hitch is number one, I could watch it every day.**

**ANYWHO, it's 5 am and I am writing chapter number 16, I've been up all night for the second time in a row, do you see how much I love you? Do you see?**

**If you love me too (or at least this story) then review. =D**


	17. When Your 2nd Date Is As Bad As The 1st

**Ahhh, yay! I wasn't really sure what to write for this one. So, as usual, it starts off on Sunday... here we go!**

April 21st, 2013

"You're stupid Austin," he groaned in the waiting room of the Miami Emergency Health Care Clinic. They were going to go the hospital, but it was almost an hour away. The reason they were here was because when Ally woke up this morning, her knee was swollen and she could hardly stand, even with her father's help.

So Lester Dawson drove her to the Miami Emergency Health Care Clinic and Ally called Austin in the car, because people usually tell their best friend when they're going to an emergency health care clinic.

By the time Austin arrived, Ally and Lester had gone back to see a doctor, and the receptionist wouldn't let him go to find them, because she didn't believe he knew the Dawsons, but she did allow him to wait for them in the waiting room.

"You're an idiot, a dumb person," Austin sighed, "you took her on a stupid date, and she only said she had fun so she wouldn't hurt your feelings, do you realize there won't be a second date! Because you're so stupid!" Austin scolded himself in public, catching the attention of a young boy. He looked to be around the age of 5 or 6.

"Why are you yelling at yourself?" The young boy asked. "Because my friend twisted her knee yesterday on our date, and it's all my fault," Austin sighed.

"Wait," the boy crinkled his nose in confusion, "you said she was your friend, but why were you on a date?"

Austin laughed, "Well, my fellow man, I was trying to escape the friendzone, now, I'm sure you don't know what that is, well the friendzone is a terrible place. It's all about liking a girl, but she's your friend, and she probably just wants to be friends with you, so therefore, you are stuck in the godforsaken frienzone," Austin explained, "for your sake, I hope you never end up in the friendzone."

"Oh," the boy nodded, shaking his brown curls all over the place, he sat down on the chair beside Austin, "I'm Matthew Burkley Johnson," he stated proudly. Austin smiled, this kid was adorable.

"I'm Austin," he paused, he didn't want to tell this kid his middle name was Monica, so he skipped to last names, "Moon. Austin Moon."

"Austin Moon? Don't you have a middle name?" the boy asked curiously. Austin shrugged, "Um..."

"Austin! You made it!" Ally smiled, she and Lester were back. Ally was smiling and she was stretching her knee, but she seemed fine. Matthew looked at Austin, "Is that your friend?"

Austin nodded, "Yeah, my friend," he sighed. He hated the sound of that. Ally, as just his friend.

"She's pretty," Matthew commented. "Matt!" a woman on the other side of the room shouted for who Austin assumed was her son. Matthew turned in her direction, "I gotta go, nice to meet you Austin Moon!" Matthew grinned and ran to his mother.

"Who was that?" Ally asked, making her way over to him. "Um, a new friend of mine," Austin replied, smiling. "Oh," Ally mumbled.

April 22nd, 2013

Austin liked April, and April seemed to like him. Well, it liked him more than January, February, and March did, that's for sure. But at least in the previously mentioned months he didn't break Ally's knee. Or bruise it, because Ally told him it was just bruised.

When he walked into school that morning, he saw Ally standing at her locker with the biggest and goofiest smile on her face. Austin sighed, "It better be Trish or Dez who put that smile there," he hated the thought of some other guy making _his _Ally smile. No, that was Austin's job, and sometimes Trish and Dez.

He was about to approach her when he spotted Trish running towards her, the latina saw Austin and sped up.

Trish got to Ally first.

So Austin stayed within earshot, but pretended to read a poster on the wall about respecting your elders.

"What are you smiling about?" Trish asked her. "My date," Ally replied. Austin's heart almost jumped up his throat and out his mouth, had Ally gone on some other date or something? Because theirs didn't exactly go well.

"The one with Austin?" Trish questioned. Austin didn't hear a response, so he assmued Ally either nodded or shook her head.

"Was it fun?" Trish asked giddily.

"It was great, I mean, it rained and my phone has some serious water damage, but it was a lot of fun," Ally told her. Austin smiled, it sounded like their date alright, and for the record, his phone had water damage too. But Ally actually had fun?! She fell and bruised her knee!

Trish laughed, "It was fun, but you hurt your knee...?"

"TRISH!" A voice down the hall screamed the familiar name, Austin turned his head to see who was shouting for her. It was Dez, his head was peeking around the corner and he looked worried.

"What?!" She screamed in his direction. Austin face palmed, these two were so embaressing sometimes. Screaming at eachother across a crowded hallway, who does that?!

"I need help!" He squealed. Austin heard Trish sigh, and then he saw her short figure heading towards the ginger. Austin started to turn around so he could talk to Ally, but then he heard another voice interrupt.

"Hey, Ally," Austin threw up in his mouth a little bit when he heard to all-too-familar voice, it was Elliot.

"Hi, Elliot," Ally sighed.

"Look," Elliot pasued for a moment, "I'm taking you back, I understand that we had some differences, but breaking up with you was kind of a mistake."

"Um, but I broke up with you-"

"Shh, it's okay, Ally, you don't have to be ashamed of being dumped by me, but I've decided that I'm going to let you be my girlfriend again," Elliot finished. Austin clenched and unclenched his fists, he was going to LET her be his girlfriend again?

"You're going to _let _me be your girlfriend?" Ally sounded offended.

"Well yeah," Elliot replied, "I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm a little higher on the popularity scale than you are, and me letting you be my girlfriend is kind of a big deal."

"Look, my rank in the social hierarchy of Marino High School means nothing to me, unlike some of the girls you've dated, I have self respect," Ally told him. Austin smiled, "That's my girl," he mumbled.

"Ally," Elliot sighed. But she wasn't done, "No, you didn't let me finish, I think it's degrading how you walk around here thinking you're better than everyone else. You're not. And it's a real shame that you treat girls like they're toys without feelings. Someday, you're going to mess with the wrong girl and she's going to make a fool out of you," Ally ranted, "But I'm not that girl, because I refuse to sink down to your level, because I am better than that, and I know I am, so I can just hope that I am there when you get a taste of your own medicine," she finished. Austin's smile just grew bigger. He and Trish were rubbing off on her.

"If you didn't want to be my girlfriend, all you had to do was say so," Elliot scoffed, walking away. Ally sighed. Austin turned around and quickly ran to her, he wasn't going to be interrupted again.

"Hey, Ally," his smile still hadn't disappeared.

"What are you grinning about?" She laughed, taking her history textbook out of her locker. Austin shrugged, "I'm just proud of you."

"Oh, you saw what happened?" She blushed. Austin nodded. "I feel like I was being mean," Ally shook her head.

"No way, Ally, you were just defending yourself. I'm proud of you, that jerk got what was coming to him," Austin assured her. The warning bell rang, signaling that they had one minute to get to class before they were counted tardy. "Don't you have a class to get to?" Austin asked his straight-A friend.

"Nope, I have study hall first period," Ally laughed. Austin nodded, "I gotta go," he rushed off in the direction of the Guidance Office. Okay, maybe he could be a few minutes late to Language Arts.

April 23rd, 2013

Austin bounced up and down in his seat the entire bus ride to school. He couldn't wait to get there. Even Dez, who was terribly unobservant, noticed that Austin's behavior was odd on this fine Tuesday morning.

As soon as Ms. Massie stopped the bus and opened the door, Austin ran down the aisle and up the concrete walkway that led up to the front doors.

He took his time at his locker, and scrolled through some twits on Tweeter to pass the time. They had 10 minutes to get their things ready for the day. And today, those 10 minutes seemed like hours. Austin sighed and looked up at the clock on the wall, they had one minute. He hadn't even heard the warning bell, the hallways were already clearing.

He shoved his phone in his back pocket, grabbed his bookbag, and ran for the library.

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw her sitting at a table in the corner of the quiet room. The library was empty except for Ally and the librarian Ms. Maddi, who was checking books in at her desk.

Austin happily skipped over to Ally, where she was copying questions from her chemistry book onto a piece of paper. Ally slowly looked up, "Austin, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I switched my first period to study hall, and replaced Career Awareness for language arts? Oops," Austin shrugged and sat down.

Ally smiled, "What? You don't see me enough at lunch and in chemistry?"

Austin shook his head, "Lunch is too short, and in chemistry all we do is work, at least in study hall there are no assignments."

"Austin, study hall is for just that, _studying_," she reminded him. Austin shrugged again, "I don't see a teacher to make you study."

"See Austin, this is why you'll never be a straight-A student," Ally teased, "you don't need a teacher to make you study, you have the power to do it on your own, you know."

Austin shrugged, "Why do you stay here during study hall? You know we're allowed to leave, right? As long as we're back by second period of course."

"I'd perfer to stay here, where I am safe," Ally shrugged, turning her eyes back to her book. "Ally, you're safe with me, come on, let's just go to McDonalds, it can be our second date," Austin suggested.

Ally sighed, "I guess, but we better be back before second period starts," Ally closed up her textbook and slipped it into her green and blue shoulder bag.

"Oh! Can we play in the thingy!" Austin jumped up and down excitedly, he pushed the door open and ran into the empty play area. After all, it was 7 in the morning and people don't normally take their children to McDonalds this early.

"Austin! That entire plastic demon is completley unsanitary!" Ally called after him. Austin turned and looked at her through the windows, and shrugged.

Ally grabbed her coffee off the counter and tossed the money to the cashier, then she followed her crazy friend.

"Austin! Get out of the stupid tube!" Ally sighed, sitting down. Austin pressed his face against a plastic window and stuck his tongue out at her, "C'mon, Ally!" he pleaded.

"No way. I'm getting the flu by just sitting in here, I can feel it," Ally laughed. "Fine," He sighed, and crawled away from the window.

THUNK!

He had tripped over his own arm.

"Oh my gosh! Austin! Are you alright?!" Ally shouted, putting her coffee on the table.

"I am totally fine!" He assured her, "I just busted my lip, no biggie," Austin groaned. "Alright, I'm coming up," she pulled her black boots off and left them under the table. Then she headed for the plastic tree with the small stairs leading up in a spiral fashion. She found him curled up in a ball in the center of the maze of colorful plastic.

"Austin? Are you alright?" She crawled towards him and sat down. He removed his hands from his face, and he didn't lie when he said he'd busted his lip.

"Agh, I should've brought napkins," Ally sighed, she reached over to him and dabbed the blood with her sleeve. "Ally, you don't have to do that," he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Austin, you carried me when I hurt my knee, just let me wipe the blood off your face," Ally smiled.

"Als, if you don't mind me asking, how did you really feel about Elliot?" Austin questioned, sitting up.

"He was my first crush, you know that," Ally mumbled, wiping the last of the blood from his face. Austin sat silently, he could tell she wasn't done talking.

"I really liked him, at first, he treated me just like a princess, but then," Ally's voice cracked, "he kissed another girl," she wiped the tears from under her eyes before they made it past her lashes.

"Is that why you broke up with him?" Austin asked. Ally shook her head, "He promised he'd never do it again," she angrily wiped another tear away before it slipped down her face," but he did," she choked out, "twice." And she broke down.

"Ally, I'm sorry," Austin whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest. "The worst part is," she sobbed, "I forgave him all three times," she gripped the sides of his plaid shirt in her balled up fists.

"I broke up with him because of you, Austin," she whispered.

"Can you move?" a little girl asked, she was coming in through the tunnel.

"Can't you see that we are TRYING to have a moment?!" Austin shouted. The little girl glared at them and turned around. Ally didn't notice they had been interrupted and she was still babbling. It was kind of awkward sitting there, knees to knees, when Austin was just trying to hold Ally in her time of need, but they both had to lean forward quite a bit to reach each-other.

"C'mon, Ally, let's go back to school, or home if you want," he suggested. "No, just... just school," she wiped the remaining tears from her face and started towards the slide. He followed.

"Wee," she sighed, jumping into the tube slide. "See you at the bottom," Austin smiled. She nodded, and let go of the sides, sending her down to the mats on the floor.

April 24th, 2013

Austin was begining to think that Ally had jinxed them when she said she was getting the flu by just being in the room. At 4 in the morning, Austin was in the bathroom throwing up the meatloaf his mother had made for dinner.

"Oh, sweetheart, I wish I could stay home and take care of you, but I have to go," Mimi sighed, brushing the hair from her little boy's face.

_Yeah, because what if there's some sort of mattress related emergency, _Austin thought angrily. His mom was never home anymore, and she couldn't take a single day off work to take care of him when he was sick? Sometimes he couldn't remember how it felt to have a mom. When she _was _home, she was like the perfect mother. The key word here is was.

After she got him back into bed and tucked him in, she kissed his forehead and went over her phone number with him. Although they both knew he already had it memorized. And she headed off to work.

He called Ally, it was 6 am and she would be getting up for school right now.

"Austin, what do you want?" she groaned. He sighed, "Are you sick too?"

"Yeah," she replied. "How do you think we got sick?" asked Austin. She let out a sigh, "Three words: McDonalds play area."

April 25th, 2013

Austin stared out the window. The clouds were rolling in pretty fast, he was betting that by the time the morning rolled around, the streets would be flooded. Miami had been unusually rainy this year.

He turned and grabbed his phone off of his desk, he dialed Dez's number.

"Hey, man!" Dez shouted excitedly. "How much do you wanna bet that the roads are going to be flooded by 6 am tomorrow?" Austin asked.

"Hm, 5 bucks," Dez replied. "WHO IS IT?!" a familiar voice screamed in the background.

"IT'S AUSTIN!" Dez yelled back.

"Um, dude, who is that?" Austin chuckled. Dez groaned, "It's Trish, we're on our way to Canada."

"What?!" Austin shouted.

"NOT CANADA! ORLANDA YOU DOOF!" Trish shouted from the background. "Whatever," Dez mumbled.

"Why are you on your way to Orlando?" Austin questioned. "Trish was begging me to take her to see her Aunt, you know, since they wouldn't let her get her license," Dez answered. Austin smiled, he remembered when Trish arrived at Sonic Boom stomping and throwing her jewlery and shoes everywhere. They refused to allow her to get her liscense because she got an attitude with the man that decided whether or not she got it.

"Oh," Austin nodded. "FOCUS ON THE ROAD YOU IDIOT!" Trish scolded. Dez sighed, "Gotta go, I'll talk to you later, man," he hung up.

"Austin! Go back to bed! School's been cancelled!" Mimi shouted from downstairs. Austin grinned, "Thanks, mom!"

He didn't go back to bed, he dialed Ally's number, hoping they could hang out. But he got her voicemail, he was shocked, if Trish was busy, who was Ally hanging out with? Let's all be honest, two of her friends are on their way to Orlando and Austin was at home, who else would she be with?

April 26th, 2013

Austin asked Ally where she had been when they got to chemistry. He hadn't found her in the library during study hall, and he didn't know where else to look.

"I was just... thinking about some things," she replied. That's all he got out of her about the topic. The rest of their conversation was about their semester project on how pianos produce noise.

April 27th, 2013

Apparently Ally was still busy, because she sounded rushed when she picked up the phone. Which left Austin wondering, who was she with?

Ally haunted his thoughts for the rest of the day.

**Mm... what was Ally doing for these past 3 days? Oh questions... you always leave us wondering, now don't you?**


End file.
